Fate and Time
by Nicolite
Summary: Percy was in the background now, he wanted an adventure and he got his wish, but this is just crazy, he'd rather commit suicide than do this, too bad he already agreed.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the not so good title. Anyway, if Rick Riordarn (who is the owner of the Percy Jackson series which I do not own) can bend Greek mythology, then I can bend PJO, HoO and Greek mythology I think, hopefully this is a fresh idea and won't be a third-rate story. Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Yes mum"

"Of course mum"

"I'm alright mum"

"I can do it mum"

"Thanks mum"

Chiron was worried, one or two times would have not worried the old trainer but this was more than one or two times, it was every time he watched the young swordsman, it was no news that Percy had changed after the titan war, some more enthusiastic campers even started some rumors about him, but Chiron merely shrugged them of, kids will always be kids, but then he started to get reports from campers that Percy talked to himself during training or when he went to relax and the beach, but after the fifth report he had to take action, so he stalked or watched the boy, and to his astonishment he heard him, talking to 'mum', he would laugh, frown or chuckle very lightly as to not notify the campers training around him, but this only got him more worried, not to berate the boy but Percy was an open book who hardly kept secrets, but after the constant watching he couldn't help but remember that mortal saying that went along the lines of the best place to hide something is in plain sight, a hero under his command was hiding something, and he was more than determined to find out.

His arms were burning as he swung repeatedly at the motionless doll with the blunt sword, she was pushing him to the limit again, telling him to do more and train harder, and for some reason he always listened to her, somehow she made him feel better about himself, like he was doing the right thing, and besides she promised him an adventure which made him all tingly inside.

They mocked him, he saw their stares, the little gang his so called rival had made up, they were watching him, even his beloved teacher, he knew the old centaur was stalking him, sometimes it got really disturbing, and day by day he lost more friends, but it was too late to turn back now, because Percy Jackson has already been lonely for over a year now, but what was wrong in trying to be reasonable, he sighed ending his training to remember when it all started that day

_Flashback_

_This was something he never wanted to experience again, the bloodshed, the chaos, the screams of anguish and most of all the other side of himself, yes they had just won the 2nd titan war, and it was a bloody massacre, he still couldn't look at his hands because he always saw blood. The heroes were currently in the meeting room of Olympus, he saw the adoration in the eyes of his father and Zeus was practically gloating about his son, yes Jason Grace, the hero that led camp to victory, Zeus had been droning on for a while and Percy found his ADHD acting up._

_Clarisse beside him wasn't also doing well, she was a squad leader during the war too like himself, she was sad as too she had lost many brothers, sisters and friends, but she had to stay strong, a daughter of the war god must stand strong. Percy didn't really know how he was holding himself together, but maybe he was just too numb to cry or feel pain, for some reason his father kept glancing at Zeus with a smug smile, something was definitely going on between them, presents, gifts and the likes had just been given out, and most campers were already eager to depart._

"… _and I believe these young heroes have earned their peace, you ma-"_

"_WAIT!" it came out of him before he could stop himself, honor and gods be damned he could no longer hold himself back, he had to say it, but then all eyes were on him, like he'd turned into a Chimera._

"_You dare interrupt the King of gods boy, give me a reason not to smite you were you stand"_

"_My apologies Lord Zeus, I just needed to say something"_

"_Boy, this meeting is over, you…"_

_The hearth suddenly flared up, and Percy couldn't be more thankful to the goddess of the hearth, Hestia smiled at him warmly, and that gave him the confidence he needed._

"_Speak" this time it was Hades, the occupants of the room looked at him strangely "I too am interested in what he has to say" Zeus huffed in response._

"_Um thank you, Lord Hades, I only wanted to propose that titan who helped us during the war be giving proper compensation, restoration if you will into the Greek Parthenon, if they were our allies I'm sure we would not have lost so many people, our family will still be together, and we won't have to worry about another war for a while" he finished in a firm voice, and then silence, pin drop silence, Zeus had the most awestruck expression on his._

"_You dare propose such a thing in this place" the thunder god's voice boomed._

"_But milord, you have already granted the minor gods a voice in-"_

"_that is a completely different situation, be gone incest" Zeus's arm rose, of course a mere mortal like him wasn't worth the full force of his symbol of power, and Percy felt the world dissolve around him, so this was where he met his end pathetic, but this time he was saved, because his father's trident, blocked the hand of Zeus before the damage could be done._

"_Poseidon, you dare side with your son on this matter"_

_But Poseidon just fixed his brother with a hard stare "Discipline your family and I'll discipline mine, Perseus is my offspring and I will do accordingly" with that he lowered his trident._

"_Perseus today you have shamed the house of Poseidon, I never expected something like this from you"_

"_But father, Prometheus helped us did he not, he gave us hope" Percy argued back, referring to the Pandora box._

"_Such foolishness will not go unpunished, be gone now Perseus or I kill you here" Poseidon snapped his fingers and Percy was gone._

_When Percy regained his bearings, he was on the beach of camp, the water pushed fourth, but this time it did not calm him, it felt more like it was about to swallow him, unconsciously he found himself inching backwards._

"_Well, I cannot say I wasn't expecting this" a voice said behind him, he found himself facing his step-mother._

"_Lady __Amphitrite__" he bowed respectfully "may I ask what you are doing here" hoping for the best, but he was a demigod, he only had so much luck._

"_Your punishment of course" at that his eyes widened, and the goddesses smirk only widened in response._

"_Your father is mad at you, you know" she said "he might even kill you" she sighed wait was that sympathy, Percy shook his head, something was definitely wrong with him._

"_Well you should have expected this sooner or latter, that is how my husband is after all, he can only maintain only son at a time" I smile on hers lips. "I remember when it was Tritons time, he gloated to everyone about him, even Theseus, and other annoying little half-bloods, and now your turn has come and gone, and he will move on to his next son" she finished smugly._

_Every word she said seemed to be a punch to the gut, but maybe he did see it coming, 4 years ago when he recovered the big three's symbols of power, his father showered him with gifts and praises, but that was until a year later when the son of Zeus showed up at camp, and everything began going to tartarus, naturally he participated in the big quest to get the fleece, but he screwed up, and Jason took the fame of the mission's success, slowly his father's visits became less frequent, Jason went on more quest after that and became the head of camp, Percy struggled with his mother's death, the girl he loved was stolen away from him the fact that the love goddesses loved to mess with him didn't help, and he just seemed to fade into the background and all hopes of having a new beginning was crushed, he barely even registered when the war came, he only picked up his swords and killed everything that stood in his way demigod, monsters and titans, he became such a threat that Hyperion himself came after him and like the others the fell, he held the unofficial record for titan slaying, and even for the smallest time his father accepted him again, but it was only for his achievements and now this happens, the sea goddesses voice brought him back._

"_I like that face you have on, realization, they always have it when this happens" but he wasn't paying attention anymore, the truth hurt, if he did pay attention he would have heard his step mum say "but for what it's worth, thank you Perseus, you truly are one of a kind"_

_And they the chains came, he was caught off guard and tried to struggle, but a rough hand pushed him into the sand, standing above him was a Cyclops._

"_Shall I take him, my lady?"_

"_Yes, put him in a cell until my husband returns" if he had the will he would have struggled but he just closed his eyes and awaited his punishment._

_Somewhere during the Olympian meeting…_

_The fates watched the Percy argue with the gods._

"_So she was right" said Clotho_

"_It appears so sisters, a fate even we cannot see" Lachesis said._

"_Sisters, it seems things will get interesting, even with the preposterous demand she gave" the last Atropos said, her sisters nodded then the burst out laughing, for this time even they did not know what was too come, this challenge was indeed fun._

_Somewhere else…_

_A woman and her companions watched then proceeding with faces of sympathy,_

"_Milady, what do you think of him" asked one of the men, but the woman did not respond_

"_Milady?" he asked again._

_This time the woman smiled "I've found him Prometheus, my foolish little hero" said the woman._

"_I taught as much" Prometheus replied._

_In yet another place…_

_Some beings gathered, they had not had a meeting like this in ages, but this was not a reunion, for they wore grim faces._

"_If this continues, things will not bode well for Olympus, especially with that coming" there were nods of approval from the beings present, "What do you think Milady?" the man continued._

_The woman the question was addressed to merely shook her head "for now we wait and see how things fall into place" were her sage-like words._

"_Very well Milady" with that the beings vanished leaving no traces behind._

It was not until after 5 months Percy returned from his punishment, however a week into his punishment in the catacombs of Atlantis did he meet Voice, which was a motherly voice in his head and thus named it appropriately, it helped him go through his punishment, 2 months later Voice revealed herself to be a titan whom he now called mother or just mum, for a while he was uneasy but then he figured at that point that was the least of his troubles, but when he returned he was met with another predicament, not only the fact the camp had changed but, the demigods who perished on both sides had been brought back to life, apparently after he was dismissed, Hades proposed the idea of resurrection for they had never used demigods so extensively and on such a large scale too but was almost shot down until the fates appeared and approved of Hades' request, and who was Zeus to say no.

It first it was rather uncomfortable seeing the people who he killed and his friends who perished chatting together, but eventually he decided that was not a problem, at least not a big as having a strict compulsive titan mother in his head, sometimes he wondered if the fates truly hated him.

Presently he was sitting on Zeus' fist, the sky was getting dark, hopping of the rock he began to make his way to his cabin, when… _WHACK! _Something hit him on his head, even a war veteran like himself could not keep his consciousness, so this was how he finally died he thought, ambushed by a monster in the dark, but not before he felt a pair of strong arms pick him up bridal style, and then his world faded into blackness.

* * *

Hope it was good, with all the reading for finals I've been doing I needed to relieve some stress so here this is, I'm not exactly a first class writer and I haven't gotten higher than a B+ on my writing papers in a while, so please don't kill me. I tried giving to it an element of mystery but I'm not sure I got it right, I'm also trying to keep the story logical, there will be more flashback to explain my plot (but not as long as the one in this chapter), also most cannon characters might not be highly involved, I'm not sure yet, pairing are also unclear at this point, don't keep your hopes up for percabeth though, the novel gives enough of that. Reviews are very much appreciated. Stay beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter here, I don't really have a regular update schedule as I only right when I feel the spark, but I'll try to make the update regular, hopefully the quality did not drop.

* * *

Chapter 2

"You hit him too hard" was the first thing he heard as he stirred, he wondered if he was in Elysium that was until he felt water being splashed on his face.

"Stufit" (stop it) he mumbled out.

Someone tugged his cheeks, he wanted to glare at the offender but sadly his vision was still clouded, then the offender slugged him hard on the jaw.

"What the hades?!" this time he was fully awake, above him was the offender, with a smug smile on his face "wakey wakey princess" Triton mocked, Percy glared at him his hand twitching towards his pocket, hopefully where his trusty pen would be, a few cuts and bruised were natural when you lived in this world, then someone cleared her throat.

"See mother, I told you that would wake him up" his irritating brother said. 'Wait, mother?'

"Yes Triton, I saw, honestly every time you come into contact with Perseus you act like a hooligan, this is unbecoming of a prince of the sea" a familiar voice said.

"Now, now Amphitrite, let the boys have their fun, you'll miss these day when they're chasing after their own kids" said a new voice from the door, and for the first time since Percy woke up, he didn't feel the need to rip someone's head of, because standing there at the door was his newly claimed mum, the titaness Rhea.

The mother of the gods stood there with a smile on her face, now despite Percy calling her mum for over a year now he had never actually seen her in person only in dreams. She was beautiful with her long curly chocolate locks, midnight blue eyes and of course, a figure mortal women would kill for.

"Well are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to give your mother a hug?" she asked in a teasing voice. Percy broke from his thought at that, his jaw still ached a little though, but all that could wait, he gave Rhea bear hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Mother" he said slowly trying to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"It's alright Percy, I'm really here" she said combing his hair with her fingers.

Amphitrite watched from the side a little jealous, Triton never hugged her, only bowed ever since he reached 8, but that might be partially her fault, but still this situation was mind-blowing in itself out of all the heroes they would be using Percy Jackson, when Rhea told of her who they were going to use she thought the woman had gone bonkers, as if Rhea know what she was thinking she merely said _"you'll see, just make sure you get him here safely"_ she still had her doubts because Percy was a very loyal demigod to Olympus but her husband should have known better, a son of the sea and a veteran demigod who was hailed as the bane of the titans in the last war, it was only natural that the boy became restless during his 2 year ban, 'Olympus really needs to think things through before they act' she thought.

Percy finally looked into her eyes, his eyes glazed with unshed tears "finally"

"Yes Percy, I too have longed for this day, and I'm am sorry for taking you in such a barbaric manner but it was required, Prometheus said now will be a good time"

At that Percy's smile faltered "Prometheus?"

"Yes dear, Prometheus, he has been seeing a lot of things lately, meaning something big is coming" the look in her eyes said she knew but wasn't telling.

Although not entirely comfortable with the idea of working for a titan, he already had his chance to back out, but he refused after hearing what was offered it was rather simple and what every demigod wants; Adventure, rather shallow minded to a mortal, but demigods craved it, he really did not know what he would be doing for her, she merely told him 'in due time' and for now they were 'building trust' she had called it.

"Today is not for that, so no need to frown. Amphitrite dear do you mind if I borrow your son"

"Heh?" exclaimed the half-brothers, but Rhea didn't wait for an answer as she pulled both boys teleporting themselves away. The sea queen just stared at where her son was a few seconds ago, she really didn't know if their plan would work, shaking her head she took her leave too, hoping her husband was somewhere that was not home.

Percy was not a happy camper, apparently never seeing your mum before gives her the right to drag you to her favorite places around the globe so the next few days passed in a blur, Rhea dragged the brothers to places they would never visit from theatres to shopping mall to Paris, London and even all the way to Greece, something about family bonding time, Triton tried to escape a number of times, but was thwarted by his half-brother, strangely Percy found this shenanigans fun even Triton's glares, he might have even forgotten he was a demigod.

But all good things come to an end, at least for Percy because soon enough, the group of 3 found themselves on a table in the cabin were he originally woke up, with 4 other beings; Prometheus, Amphitrite, Hecate and someone he did not know.

Prometheus cleared his throat audibly "Perseus, it is good to see you again. I was made aware what my interference caused you in the last war, I want to apologize, had I known I would have stood clear" the titan finished.

"Please lord Prometheus, what has happened as happened, it appears that the gods still have a bitter hate towards you, sorry I couldn't change their minds"

The titan gave him a wry smile in return, mortals were truly strange beings, then his face went serious, now the meeting was to begin "Perseus I would assume you have no knowledge of why you brought here" he got a nod in return.

"It concern's Olympus, or rather the fall of Olympus" at this Percy bristled, were they leading him on? "gods no Perseus, not us" he relaxed at that "but something far more dangerous than the titans" now Percy could fill the palm getting sweaty, something about this discussion was giving him a numb feeling.

"But aren't the titans like the ultimate enemies of Olympus or something"

"Right and wrong, the titans do hate Olympus, most of it stems from the first titan war when Zeus usurped his father, but that's a story for another day, the threat that Olympus refuses to acknowledge is greater than us titans, mother earth is rising Perseus" Prometheus finished looking directly into his eyes, his intense gray eyes not making it easier for the demigod to assimilate.

"Wait what?!" his brother yelled "what do you mean mother earth, like G-"

"Triton, names have power, do not incur her presence lest we fail" said the unknown woman.

"Yes" Rhea agreed "mother earth wields great power, it will be wise not to even think about her name"

"Wait, mother earth like the primordial mother earth? Like, like her?" Percy asked still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. They were not going to tell him to do what he thought, not even he was that strong.

"Yes Percy" replied Rhea, looking into his eyes she saw the turmoil of emotions in them "gods no son, we would not send you to battle her, we do not even know where she is".

Percy couldn't still wrap his head around the situation, titans were strong enough, but mother earth, demigods tend to have vivid imaginations and at this point he was cursing himself.

"Rhea, perhaps this is too much for the mortal to handle" the unknown woman said.

"But, what choice do we have, my source says that the sun god refuses to tell Zeus, he fears a repeat of what happened when he informed the council of the titans' rise"

"Such cowardice will bring Olympus to its knees" Hecate said for the first time, he did not know why the goddess even here.

While the women talked about the short comings of Olympus Percy was in deep thought, he wanted to run back to camp and shake Chiron while yelling 'Gaea is rising', but he couldn't do that now, he was still on his 2 year ban and he ran away, with titans, and saying something like a primordial is rising will probably earn him an eternity in Tartarus, *sigh* he was already neck deep in this, if he did back out now his ADHD won't allow him peace knowing something like this was going on, besides he had already cheated death more than once, Hades already told him that plans for his arrival in the underworld have already been made, all that was left was for him to die, 'the fates really hate me' he thought.

"Tethys let Perseus decide, by Rhea's request we have agreed we would not force Perseus into this, his skills will come in handy somewhere else" this brought him out of his thought.

"Decide what?"

"We want you to help us with some err- quests, more like trials" he folded his arms "you see Perseus I have already seen that you would become a powerful individual if you survive this little adventure, how or by how much I do not know, but I saw some very interesting things"

''Interesting' he says, more like probably going to kill me' Percy thought grimly, he felt someone's hand cover his, his mother was giving him a kind smile, the type mums give their kids when they have nightmares, the thing was that he's had not yet begun.

"If you don't mind me asking why? Why are you guys intent on defeating Gaea, when Olympus finds out, a quest would be given, and hopefully when it is time to fight they would prevail" he asked.

"True Perseus, but Zeus is stubborn, he would not see something until it stares him in the face, and the gods must follow their king" she shook her drink "honestly that boy, making an old woman do all the work" her face turned forlorn "besides, I cannot leave my brethren like this, Olympus scorns their kind, while some of them are particularly despicable others aren't, however in other to go through the shift the cursed ones need to gain acceptance and trust from Olympus"

"I don't understand" said Percy truly confused.

She sighed "Percy, how many beings make up the Olympian council"

"12 gods" making sure he was indeed correct.

"Right and wrong, for a while the council was made up of 10 gods and 2 titans, however Hestia left the council when she found out what she was, making it 11 gods and 1 titan, but know it is 12 gods being Aphrodite is a goddess now, Hestia too, myself also included, we have all gone through what I have called for a lack of better understanding of 'the shift'"

"Wait, backup, Hestia and Aphrodite are titans, and you are a titan right?" Percy asked not bothering to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Were, as of now we are goddesses" he blinked once, twice, no it definitely wasn't a dream then he cracked up, it began slowly then outright laughter which greatly confused his companions, to think titans were under Zeus' nose for a while and he didn't know, this world had more secret than he imagined.

"You alright there bro, don't go all psycho on us" Percy paused in attempt to glare at his half-brother, but the sloppy smile on his smile only made him look demented.

"We would do it ourselves but our movement will alert Olympus, and that is where you come in, sadly we have no choice but to use you as a pawn in our little game" Rhea said sadly.

"Don't worry mum, I can handle myself, no matter what they throw at me, I can take it, I've faced titans remember" he said trying to comfort her.

"You do not even know what you will endure, to stop a being such as mother earth, it will be almost like the labors of Heracles all over again"

"I like a good challenge" now his pride was kicking in.

"Just like a true hero" she said sadly, Percy stared at her, if he wasn't her son, he could fall in love with her, he mentally slapped himself, Aphrodite was really messing with him.

"Alright" Prometheus said clapping his hands together "Now that that's out of the way, our first order of business is very vague, but I believe _she _wants to use one of the older gates to the mortal world, preferably one that will be harder for the gods to get to and from what I have seen I believe I know exactly which one" in normal circumstances Prometheus would not be able to see this much, someone was messing with him and he didn't know who, just another mystery to solve.

"And where is this gate?" asked the demigod.

"Oh, it was rumored to be someone close to the center of the sea of monsters"

"…What?!"

At Camp Half-Blood

Chiron was not a happy centaur, when Perseus first did not come to dinner, he thought nothing of it, it would not be the first time a camper had missed dinner, still the next day he decided to check up on him, but the son of Poseidon was not in his cabin, things were starting to look gloomy, asking the campers they confirmed that they had not seen him since the previous day, the tree spirits and the naiads said the same thing which was terribly wrong because most of them were constantly stalking the boy.

So he issued a camp wide search and after 4 hours of searching, still no sign of the demigod, thus he declared Perseus Jackson missing while Nico calmed his fears saying that Percy was not in the underworld, and now he was waiting on the gods for what he should do next, he was truly worried about the boy, maybe he ran away, but for a demigod such as himself it would be suicide.

Chiron knew Olympus didn't handle Percy's punishment well as they were blinded by rage because of what he suggested after the war, but who was he to say anything, there was still an option Chiron did not want to consider, and he sincerely hoped Percy had not gone down that road, Chiron rubbed his forehead once in a while a demigod like Percy comes along and gives him a headache worth several years of his life, things were so vague right now, he hoped things would sort themselves out quickly, needless to say he didn't get his wish.

* * *

I tried my best, but it isn't all that easy to right characters that didn't have roles in the canon, I hope to improve though. Comments are welcome. Cya soon.


End file.
